


Bring Me a Dream

by mpatientdreamr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the grander scheme of things, naps happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cartographies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartographies/gifts).



> Many thanks to my beta. :)

Bellamy woke with a start, suddenly aware that he wasn't alone. He twisted, damning himself for sleeping on his belly. Camp Jaha was plenty safe these days, especially since the Grounder had agreed to a truce, but it was still a bad idea not to be prepared to immediately defend himself.

He blinked. “Clarke?”

She stood in his doorway swaying, grey faced with exhaustion. “Bellamy?”

He was out of bed and catching her as she stumbled before he could really think about it. “Are you okay?”

“I...These aren't my quarters,” she said, blinking slowly at the room around her.

“Nope,” he said, trying to gently nudge her in the direction of the bed. She'd been splitting her time for a week between helping her mother in the infirmary and Nyko with the Grounders at their village because of an influenza outbreak. He wasn't the least bit surprised her body was finally collapsing around her.

“I should...go,” she said, twisting and almost falling over her feet.

“Right,” he snorted. “You live on the other side of camp. You try to make it, you'll fall on your face.”

“You could help me,” she muttered belligerently.

“I just got off a shift and I'm covering for Miller in two hours. I'm not wasting time hauling you across camp,” he said, giving up on gentle and steering her to his bed. “Bed's big enough for the two of us, so just go to sleep.”

“What if somebody needs me?” she asked, baffled.

He pushed her to sit, them picked up the walkie on his bedside table. “Jasper, if anybody's looking for Clarke, she's with me.”

“Seriously?” he asked, incredulous. That might have been Monty in the background giggling.

“I'll explain later,” Bellamy said, rolling his eyes. “Out.”

He dropped the walkie on the table, the crouched in front of her and she leaned in to whisper, “Everyone's going to think we're sleeping together.”

He looked up at her as he tugged off her boots, eyebrow raised. “We are.”

“I meant sexually,” she snapped, flushing a bit.

All the kids on the Ark had started sex ed at 9 years old and Clarke was the CMO's daughter. She was as blasé about sex for pleasure as she was about bleeding wounds. Except, apparently, if it was with him. He could read something into that, but he was too tired for revelations at this point.

He shrugged as he set aside her boots and moved to sit beside her on the bed. “Tell them we're not.”

He carefully took off her watch because he wasn't waking up with a face full of glass and metal if she had a night terror. Then he braided her hair into pigtails because he wasn't waking up with a mouth full of that shit, either. She watched him with wide eyes, but didn't ask any more questions. He nudged her until she finally moved to lie on her side next to the wall. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but, even though he was exhausted, it took him longer.

He was almost asleep when his door swung open again and he looked up to see Raven closing it behind her. “Seriously?”

“Oh, please,” she whispered. She set her crutch against the table and sat down on the small slice of bed left to take off her boots. “Like you'd really tell Jasper if you two were doing it.”

She lined her boots up next to Clarke's, then stretched out, tugging her leg into place before burying her face in his shoulder. Normally, he'd complain about the heavy metal brace being draped over his leg, but even exhausted, he had enough commons sense not to. At least her hair was pulled back in a tight French braid and he wasn't going to be swallowing hair when he woke up.

“You know what? Whatever,” he muttered, suddenly extremely conscious of the fact that he was shirtless in bed with two women who were both, in their own ways, off limits to him.

Whether it was the warmth or the exhaustion, he passed out before he could over think things.

The alarm at his bedside sound once and he swung at it, meeting flesh. His eyes popped open and his breath caught. Chancellor Jaha slowly straightened to fold his hands behind his back. He had that look on his face that he always got around Bellamy, like he didn't know whether to shoot him in the face or sit him down for a game of chess. So far, the chess had won, but this time he wasn't so sure.

“Sir, this isn't what it looks like,” Bellamy said, staying as still as humanly possible.

Jaha tiltled his head. “It looks like you have 2 highly respected, very important members of this community using you as a pillow.”

“...okay, so it is what it looks like,” he admitted. “But none of it's my fault.”

Jaha pursed his lips; fighting off a smile, Bellamy was pretty sure. “Of course not, Mr. Blake. I very much doubt either Clarke or Raven would use someone as a pillow unless they wanted to. Regardless, that's not what I came to speak to you about. Lieutenant Miller will be taking his son's watch, so you needn't pull a triple shift. As they wer also here, will you let Miss Reyes know that Wick has completed the converter for the heating systems, so she's free for the day. And Abby and Jackson have assured me that they're fully capable of handling the number patients in the infirmary and Clarke isn't to show her face there for the next 48 hours. A messenger from the Grounders said essentially the same. So you three have the next 2 days off. Use them wisely.”

He swept out and Raven muttered, “Finally. Can we go back to sleep now?”

Clarke rolled over with a grumble, cheek mashing into his shoulder. She caught Raven's wrist and sighed contentedly. 

“Yeah,” he said, running his hands over their hair. “Go to sleep. We've got nothing but time.”

As he let himself drift off, he thought he could get used to this, this feeling of coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is my fandom where I just want everybody to have nice things like naps and gift giving. So I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
